Moments of Rest
by FE Girl 1
Summary: After Isaac wins Colosso, he collapses and when he wakes up, things turn out well with him and Annette. IsaacxOc


**I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

* * *

Isaac was resting from his long exhausting fight in Colosso and Ivan, Mia, and Garet were getting some rations and extra supplies for their journey. Some of Isaac's joints were sore and he had some bruises that were faintly shown. His wounds were bandaged and disinfected. More importantly, he was tired and beat! Annette was watching over him to make sure nothing bad happens as she sat beside his bed. Isaac then woke up and then saw Annette. Annette smiled as she saw her friend was awake.

"Hey," Annette said. "Slept well?"

"Yeah...Man, Colosso was brutal, but worth it," the Venus Adept muttered.

Annette lightly chuckled. "I was worried you'd get killed out there, but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Isaac looked at her. "You were that worried about me?"

Then the young Mars adept lightly blushed, glancing away. "Well...I can't lie to you on that, but yes...I was very worried about you...I mean, we can't lose our leader in such a thing like Colosso."

"Then why are you blushing?" Isaac asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm not blushing!"

Then Isaac said, "Ok then, if you say so. Where are the others?"

"Went to get some extra supplies and stuff for our journey. As soon as you're healed, we're heading off to Lunpa to save Hammet since we acquired the Cloak psynergy." Annette chuckled. "It'll be like we're ghosts when we get in the hideout with it."

Isaac nodded. "We can use anything useful to get in there, but we shouldn't get too cocky. There may be things in there that we're not aware of."

Annette then nodded. "You're right. I'm just happy to know that there are things working out in our advantage."

Then Isaac lightly frowned. "Then we can be able to catch up with Saturos and Menardi quickly and get Jenna and Kraden back."

"Oh...you speak of Jenna so much...Do you...you know...like her?" Annette asked, her smile no longer on her face.

The blond looked at her again. "No, I don't. She's only a sister to me. I used to have a crush on her when I was a kid, but that was back then. She's only a sister, again."

Annette brushed some of her chestnut brown hair away from her blue eyes. "Oh...I see." She then turned around, getting on her feet. "I should go get some food."

However, she was going to move until she felt herself being pulled back. She felt her back on Isaac's bare chest and she blushed wildly. This was the first time she got this close to the Venus adept. Her heart was pounding loudly, it almost felt like it was going to burst through her chest as she quietly gulped.

Then she felt Isaac's lips near her ear as he whispered, "Please stay...Annette..."

Annette then nodded, but he didn't let her go. Her heart was going crazy and she almost felt like fainting from hearing his voice so close to her.

_He's so warm...and yet, so gentle. I wonder what's in his mind and I do pray that no one comes in to see this, otherwise, who knows what'll happen..._ Annette thought in her mind.

"You seem tense..." Isaac whispered again, lightly stroking her arm with one hand.

"I-I'm not!" Annette denied.

Isaac was about to say something when heavy footsteps were approaching the door. Isaac hid Annette under the covers and laid there, his back to the door to make it look like he was still resting. Both of their hearts were hammering and they stayed still as they possibly could. Then there was the sound of the door opening and then there were soft chuckles.

"Huh, guess Annette went to go get some dinner," Garet's voice said.

Ivan's voice said, "Indeed. Let's go find her and Mia. Isaac seems to be asleep still."

Then the door was closed and the footsteps were no longer heard a second later. Annette popped her head out from under the covers and let out a sigh of relief. Isaac did the same and then the two saw that Isaac was on top of Annette. Soon they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"I-Isaac?" Annette tried to say.

Isaac didn't say a word as he slowly leaned in with his hands on either side of her head, and then he gently pressed his lips on hers with his eyes closed at the same time. Annette closed her eyes immediately, blushing wildly, and kissed him back. Her heart was racing and she felt like her body turned into jelly. Isaac's lips were warm and gentle. He tasted like mints and she took in his scent of ginger. Isaac took in her scent of lilacs before he pulled away from the kiss, his lips still an inch away from hers, and lovingly looked into her eyes.

He whispered, "I love you, Annette...I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you..."

Annette softly gasped, her eyes widened a little. "I..." Her eyes then softened. "I love you too, Isaac...I never thought that you would feel the same..."

"How so?"

"Cause of...you talking about Jenna so much and I thought that..."

"That I was in love with her? Like I told you before, love, I think of her as a close friend and a sister. You don't need to worry about that anymore." Isaac then gently stroked her cheek. "You're the only one who makes me feels this way...I'm glad that you've joined us, Annette."

Annette smiled. "Me too..."

Then Isaac captured her lips with his again and made it longer and passionate. Annette let out a small moan as she kissed him back, her hands travelling up his back. His skin was so soft and gentle. Isaac couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of her fingertips gliding along his back as he lightly blushed. He got one hand cupping the back of her head, running his fingers through her soft, light brown hair. Annette let out another moan, loving the gesture. Their bodies melded together as if they became one as they held each other closer. The kiss became more deep and passionate and it felt as if time had froze to make the moment last forever. However, Annette was aware of Isaac still healing, so she pulled away just so they couldn't get any further.

She whispered, "Let's wait till you're fully healed...I don't want us to get into something we'll regret with you still healing."

The Venus adept nodded and gently kissed the Mars adept's forehead. "I agree, love. Plus, Garet and the others will return at any time."

"Indeed..." Annette said before sitting up. "I should make dinner." She looked down at Isaac. "You should rest some more. We're heading back to Lunpa when you're healed."

Isaac nodded and then Annette kissed him lightly before heading off to make dinner. Isaac smiled and then closed his eyes as sleep took over him. He was happy that he had someone dear to him and Annette was feeling the very same thing as she smiled while heading to the kitchen.


End file.
